ghnghhryhr
by jhgjhddxv gfdjhvbnhguyf
Summary: DeixSaku Sakura was coming home from a mission, but couldn't help a fight with the one guy that pisses her off. The next day, it only took her a few moments to figure out she and Deidara were in each other's bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: DeixSaku

Sakura was coming home from a mission, but couldn't help a fight with the one guy that pisses her off. The next day, it only took her a few moments to figure out she and Deidara were in each other's bodies.

xXxTsukuyomixXx

ShadowBabe

**Playing along**

**x**

Sakura growled, her eyes flashing in anger and resentment at the blond – and unbelievably hot – Akatsuki member.

He only smirked.

"Aww, is Pinky getting mad?" He cooed.

She almost tackled his tall frame, suddenly wanting to hear his _girlish_ screaming and pull out that _girlish_ hair. She breathed exasperatedly; clutching the artifact that Tsunade had sent her to retrieve.

She eyed all the bruises that marred his pretty face and smirked to her self before turning around.

"You're not worth it." And she stalked off, knowing that would be an even bigger hit to his stupid male ego.

Sakura could feel the glare that burned into the back of her head and sniggered quietly to her self. "Ass."

She didn't know why he had managed to mess her normally tightly reigned emotions. But at this point all that mattered was the pleasing feeling of insulting him.

Her emerald orbs widened in surprise as Deidara's build collide into her from behind and managed to catch the rosette kunoichi off guard, landing on top of her petite body.

"Oomph!! H-hey! Get off!" She almost kneed him in his "special spot".

"I'm an ass, yeah?" He whispered maliciously into her ear, his cool breath dancing along her neck and sending her into a strangely pleasing shudder.

She only wished she hadn't turned her head then… Only to see the broken artifact her shishou had specially sent her to retrieve it _one_ piece. Tsunade was going to slaughter her!

She narrowed her eyes. That blonde was going to be so messed up when she was done she would be able to feed him to Ton-Ton.

"Aughh! You are so immature! Baka!!!" It didn't help that Deidara was laughing at the girl under him.

'**Shannaro, so hot!'**

'Shut it Inner! This is _so_ **not** the time!'

**'...'**

After a couple awkward moments of Sakura trying to attack the man immobilizing her from behind, who by the was seemed suddenly drunk, he gingerly leaned his face down beside her ear in the same spot as a few moments ago.

"You're so cute..." And promptly passed out.

That was enough to snap her back to the state of realizing the alarming fog suddenly circling around them.

Stuffing her mouth with her sleeve, she coughed and pushed Deidara weakly off of her.

'How the hell did I not notice this?!'

**'Think about that later! Come on Saku-chan, you have to get away from the smelly fog before you pass out!'**

Sakura was not an idiot. Her skills as a medic had signaled her of the alarmingly fast invading foreign chakra into her system, she knew she was going to pass out soon but she couldn't take the risk of being seen with Deidara in case of one of his Akatsuki 'buddies' came along and found them.

Forcing her heavy limbs, she crashed through the bushes, covering her trail as best as she could and casting a jutsu to conceal her eminent chakra before collapsing to the ground and spilling her pink tresses all around her.

Her gaze, already blurry, began flickering and she finally rested them. Satisfied with the thought of no one finding her, she sighed out.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara let out a disgruntled groan as he felt the light invading his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and he propped up on his elbow, rubbing his eyes as he yawned… Where his hands really that soft? He pushed that silly thought to the back of his mind and glanced around, running a hand through his hair.

"Where the fuck am I?" He mussed before turning in the direction of an amused chuckling.

"Why Sakura, I never knew you had such a dirty mouth." The silver-haired jounin smiled at Deidara who in turn frowned.

"What are you-" He stopped as he took note of the womanly pitch of his voice… And what did his hand just brush across? Where those..? No…

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He looked up at a blonde who he recognized as the Kyuubi and a mini-Itachi who peered down at her curiously. 'Her' lip quivered.

A loud blood-curling scream was heard all around the hospital and alarming a range of medic nins, as Deidara once again passed out…

But this time in his enemies body.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

At around the same time, Sakura found herself waking in Deidara's room. She gingerly stretched in the comfortable bed and sat up as she modestly covered a yawn.

She lightly stepped onto the cold floor before hoisting herself up and pulled her arms above her and continuing with her stretches, she couldn't help the content smile. Deidara had been a tough opponent, and she knew that her skills had been enough to put one of the strongest Akatsuki member's wary around her.

Oddly, she found herself wondering on the fog, but dismissed it as a sleeping toxin of some kind.

The grimy feeling of dirt made itself known and she desperately wanted to take a long relaxing bath… Once she found out where she was.

She glanced around a messy room and figured in her tired state that it was Naruto's room and rolled her eyes as she began to strip off the large pajamas, walking over to a door that logic told her would be the bathroom.

Rubbing the mess of hair on top of her head, she paused.

…Where was her chest?

She looked down.

And what the hell was that?!

She let out a shriek that sounded oddly lower than it was supposed to, and crashed backwards onto her sore butt as blond strands invaded her view.

She stared at her shaking hands with her unbelieving eyes as the twin mouths grinned at her and almost cried.

She was in Deidara's body?

**'How? W-what?'** Inner Sakura sputtered and Sakura felt for once, happy that she was there.

Her head turned to the opening door as a redhead cloaked in the traditional Akatsuki cloak came into view. He raised an elegant eyebrow and moved to his fallen partner.

"Deidara-san? Are you feeling alright?" He stared down at her expectantly.

Sakura forced herself to calm down. Taking a deep breath she looked back up to Sasori's inquiring gaze. If he knew she wasn't really Deidara… then…

How did Deidara act like? All she knew was that of the annoying tendency of adding _'yeah'_ to every sentence.

"Are you ready to leave on the next mission?"

She looked down at her half-dressed state; honestly he acted as if it was normal to go on S-Class missions without a shirt on. She swallowed the clump in her thought and cursed herself, realizing how stupid she must have looked.

"N-no... Yeah…" She mentally cursed at how feeble she sounded.

Sasori looked back at the body of his – secretly proclaimed – friend, and openly stared at her as if she was an idiot.

"Ahehe, I meant No, yeah! I mean.. Aughh, you know what I mean." She sighed out and willed for him to leave already.

Sasori paused a second. "Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchen with the others." He deadpanned with his velvety voice and shut the door behind him as he left.

She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. If she was in Deidara's body, was he in hers?

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

A couple moments later, and after Naruto had screamed up a commotion enough for Tsunade to make an appearance, Deidara found himself waking again to various pairs of eyes staring down at his face.

He absent-mindedly lifted a hand to chew on a soft ribbon of pink hair, a bad habit he had since he was a child and searched his memory of what he actually knew of the girl.

"Ah, Tsunade-shishou." He gave a coy smile – since those were the only smiles that Deidara could really give.

The said woman raised an eyebrow and sighed out in relief as she turned to glance out the window.

"Sakura-chan! You're okay!!" Deidara turned his pink head to the loud chuunin.

"You don't know how scared we were after you screamed like that, even Sasuke looked ready to cry!" Said boy growled. "And then Tsu.. nade… S-sakura?" Naruto couldn't help the flush as 'Sakura' trailed her fingers slowly, seductively, down her abdomen to the tip of her hospital gown.

The "Sakura of Naruto's dreams" gave him a foxy grin. "Mmm?"

"Y-you.. I mean uh.. um… Ahehe, nothing!!" He couldn't trust his voice as Sakura began trailing lazy circles on her thighs, discreetly bringing the white fabric up higher.

Deidara almost died laughing. He couldn't last remember when he had so much fun!

"Is something wrong?" He smoothed out her voice.

"No!" Naruto squeaked out.

Unpredictably, Sakura appeared again behind Naruto, dangling an arm over his shoulder and chest, clutching Naruto's other arm with her free hand. Naruto turned completely red, feeling the brush of her breath next to his ear.

"Ooo, you're so tense." Sakura murmured, letting her hands trail down his arm in a comforting motion as Naruto turned to putty before him. Deidara grinned.

"S-s-sakura-ch-chaa-an-" He fainted.

Deidara looked at the nose bleed from the chuunin and couldn't keep in the mirth as he let out a stomach-hurting laugh. Ah, the perks of being a woman.

He looked over to the unbelieving stare of – Sasuke was it? – And an amused Kakashi Deidara knew all too well before shooting back an amused glance himself. "Showers?"

Everyone immediately pointed to a door at the corner of the room, and Deidara let out another chuckle before walking towards it, knowing that everyone was still watching him.

As soon as the door shut, Tsunade burst out laughing. "That's my Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes literally seemed to pop out of his head as he continued staring at the closed bathroom door.

This was going to be interesting.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey guys! My sister and I here, hope you enjoyed this, if you have any ideas don't hesitate to say so, it would be really sweet -**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe-**

**Playing Along**

**X**

Sakura sighed out in content as she slipped into the steaming tub. The mission with Sasori had gone on forever, and she was just happy that she hadn't bumped into most of the other Akatsuki members yet…

Namely Uchiha Itachi.

Not saying any names or anything…

Lathering a small amount of _floral scented_ shampoo into her now, long blonde hair – which faintly reminded her of her shishou and she wondered for a minute how she acted towards the broken antique – and basically tried not to glance down.

Sakura hadn't really had a chance to reflect on the odd situation, but now she was left alone with only her thoughts to accompany her.

'Ughh, why meeee.' She mused after rinsing out her hair and crossed her arms in front of her to lay her tired head on.

Somehow, she had to find Deidara – without being killed by Konoha hunter Nin – and somehow figure out what happened by herself – without Akatsuki killing her.

So basically, she just had to be really, _really_ careful…

Sakura was always a clumsy girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kisame watched the silhouette of Deidara emerge from his room with a blast of steam half an hour later.

"Yo, girly!" Kisame bellowed loudly and grinned to Sakura who whirled around, not exactly sure who she was talking to until she saw him beaming at her.

"Oh! Hey… um, Blue man…yeah." Gods, how stupid did that sound?

And Itachi was with him.

"AHAHA, Blue Man? C'mere twerp."

Itachi looked on with those glimmering red eyes.

Oh.

_Crap._

Plopping down across the table from Kisame, she picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at him.

"I'm not a twerp."

The said fruit hit him square in the forehead and almost caused the "Blue Man" to fall backwards.

**"Why you fu-"**

"Let's go, Kisame." Sakura almost jumped 20 feet when Itachi abruptly stood up.

Kisame… _That_ was his name.

Itachi lifted an elegant brow and brushed her tensed shoulder as he walked by. Gods, did everything this man did need to be so damn seductive?!

Kisame did the complete opposite and growled openly at Sakura's grin towards him. She let out a relieved breath as they both passed. Now all she had to do was sneak out of here.

"Oh, and Deidara." Sakura turned over to the deadly hot – I mean deadly killer.

"Y-yeah?" Damn it, why was she blushing!

"Why do you smell like flowers?" She willed Kisame's guffaws to shut up.

"U-um, shampoo, yeah?" Did Deidara usually stink or something?

A faint glint of a smirk appeared on Itachi's tanned face, "Leader said he wanted you for another mission."

She waited until they left to kick the table in frustration. With all these missions, she would never get to her beloved Konoha and see what _the hell_ Deidara was doing in her body.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara limped as he attempted to walk upright. What kind of Hokage did this damn village have?! No wonder Itachi left! Maybe he killed his family for their good…?

-

Uchiha Fugaku looked up at his prize son, silently chocking on the pool of blood. "I-Itachi… Why?"

"Shhh, father, it's for your own good…" He silenced the man and walked off to kill his mother.

-

Deidara snorted and basically fell.

How did Sakura walk in these damn high heels?!

"Damn sun, damn shoes, damn Konoha, DAMN IT!" Gritting his teeth through the pain he attempted to stand again. Wouldn't Sakura be getting a nice surprise when they switched back to their own bodies?

His knowledge of Konohagakure's Hokage had been very limited to random facts; such as her being Sakura's sensei. He had _no idea_ whatsoever of the temper she had.

-

"Sakura-chan." Tsunade smiled up at Deidara. One that actually scared the Akatsuki.

"Why was the artifact broken?" Tsunade's grin, somehow, grew wider.

He glanced at mini-Itachi from the other side of the Hokage's room and gave a 'Deidara-smile' back to her.

"Fell."

Tsunade twitched.

"You fell."

"What's wrong with falling, yeah?" He casually crossed his arms.

She raised an eyebrow as Sasuke sniggered in the background. "Sakura, I think we need some training. Get out. _Now."_

_-_

That was no training.

That was friggen torture.

He'd rather train with Itachi! No, scratch that, he'd rather let Kisame drain all his chakra, then have all the Akatsuki members out to kill him. No, torture! Or rape.. or, Augh…

Afterwards she kicked him out and told him to get ready for a mission in the morning.

-

"Um, shishou, I don't feel well, could someone walk me home, yeah?" He didn't know where Sakura lived, of course.

"Haha, nice one Sakura, see you tomorrow."

-

And how many friggen _fan boys_ did Sakura have? That thought made him somehow want to strangle something.

'I mean, yeah, at first it was funny, and that little thing with that Kyuubi kid was just for shits n' giggles, yeah…' But now it was just annoying. Groups of guys asking to take you to some "Ichiraku Ramen" place and continuous "The Youth of _Whatever the hell it was_," grinded on his mind and it wasn't exactly what he appreciated for the short rosette kunoichi he had grown fond of over the years (in between their savage fights in which he usually finished by getting her pissed).

And so now he was wondering around looking for some girls' house from Konoha – a place filled with eager shinobi that would slaughter him without batting an eye if they knew who he was.

"Sakura?"

Deidara stopped. He knew that voice.

Swerving around – well, Sakura's – slender body around to meet Kakashi, he could have sworn there was an ethereal light around the slightly confused Jounin.

Kakashi squirmed under Sakura's ogling and shut his book as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sakura why are you staring at me like that?"

"Kakashi…sama…" Deidara finally _knew _someone in this god forbidden town! At this point in time Kakashi had an appearance of a god to him.

He tried to forget that he only knew The Copy-Nin because he had tried to kill him on numerous occasions.

Kakashi squirmed once again under Sakura's gaze – which was looking more and more like the look she gave Naruto before he passed out cold on the floor like a dead fish – and almost fall backwards in the same manner as she stopped in front of his face.

"U-Um, hey there shrimp…?" When did she get that tall?

"Kashi-kun, I need a favor, yeah." She purred.

Kakashi stepped back. Only to have Sakura step closer. So he took another nervous step backwards, at least until his tense back came into contact with the rough base of a wide tree.

"What is _– Sakura!"_ He squeaked as the said woman nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Mmm, you smell good Kakashi-kunnn…"

Deidara smirked into his neck as he felt the poor man's breathing hitched and he proceeded to run his fingers down the front of his jounin vest, undoing buttons as he went.

"It's just a small favor, yeah." Deidara looked up at him through half lidded eyes as he fumbled with the belt around the Jounin's muscled waist.

Kakashi numbly nodded. "Wha?"

Deidara suppressed the growing urge to snigger. He didn't like Sakura's fan club, but this was too damn funny! The man looked like he was close to hyperventilating!

"Ano…" He played with his fingers as he'd seen various females do, "Can you please walk me home?" He made sure to give the most pleading doe-eyed look he could muster. Deidara knew himself that Sakura was too cute for her own good.

Kakashi stiffly nodded, not really listening to what he had just said.

Good now he could find out where she lived for the mean time. And get out of these annoying pink clothes. _And those high heels…_

Deidara almost shuddered and crossed his arms as he stepped away. "Well?" Deidara was never a cross dresser, and he wanted to change his clothes before he felt like one.

Kakashi seemed to be coming out of his stupor, "Huh? Oh.. House… Well, um Sakura you never really showed me where you live." He tried to maintain the blush as he looked at his mangled clothes.

"Oh, really now?" _Twitch_

What

_The._

**FU-**

"HAHAHA just kidding! I'll take you home now!" His eyes creased into that cute way he was well known for.

-

As soon as Deidara finally got home, he fished out the keys that had been given to him (along with various other things that had been with Sakura, such as her wallet…) and let him self in.

"Thanks Kakashi, see you around yeah." And shut the door in his face.

The poor teacher sighed and walked off, "Girls are so _confusing_." If only he knew.

That he was just seduced by a man.

-

Deidara slammed the door open to her room – or what he assumed would be her room – and flopped on to the ridiculously poofy bed.

"Aughhh, I need to get ouuttaa heree, yeaahhh," He groaned out, wincing only when his sore muscles decided to remind him they were there. "Anytime before that Hokage-chick knows I'm here…"

Deidara was never scared of most people, not counting Itachi of coarse, and that freaky ass snake thing, Orochimaru.

But he was terrified of Tsunade…sama.

Letting out a slightly delirious giggle, a _giggle_ for heavens sake, - what was Konoha doing to him?! – He pushed himself up with wobbling arms as the observant Akatsuki... well, observed the room.

All in all, the faint tones of lavenders that made the walls and the strategically placed had been something Deidara pictured Sakura having as a room, oddly. He stopped as a glimmer of a silver photo frame caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he picked it up with small, delicate hands.

Pshh, delicate, he knew what these hands could do if he didn't dodge fast enough.

It seemed to be her team, their fatherly-figure stood in the back, his hands atop the boys heads; who seemed to busy glaring at each other to really care of the beauty of the picture…

And there she was. Haruno Sakura. Most of the time Deidara saw her pretty face, it was always marred by a frown (mostly because half the time she was pissed at him). But in the picture he saw a true smile. One that made him smile him self.

Her happy face shone back up at him. Nowadays Deidara could only spot the tell tale signs of exhaustion on her face from a person who normally worked them self half to death as if it was tradition.

The Sakura he knew never had struck him as a person with an easy life though…

She was so different now…

Having half the decency to blush as he caught himself staring and placing the photo back on the bed stand before he could continue, and threw himself off the comfortable bed and towards her giant closet. He told himself he could peak through her stuff later.

He made a beeline for her under wear.

He was only human after all.

And damn, she had a ton of pink in her closet. Well, Deidara would fix that! Grinning he grabbed _everything _he could reach off their respective hangers and picked up Sakura's wallet on the way out.

Before he slammed the door behind him with his foot, he couldn't help pausing and looking back at the Team's picture.

He wanted to be able to make her smile like that again…

Shrugging he went off to spent all of Sakura's money.

God, being in a girl's body was turning him into one of those weird sentimental guys. _Ewww._

_-_

Satisfied now, Deidara dropped all the newly bought clothes beside her closet and went straight to bed after changing. If Team _whatever _wanted Deidara to join tomorrow, they'd have to pick him up.

All the clothes were black and each held the design of the familiar red clouds.

Of course he only choose the tight clothes for his Sakura-chan.

'Mwahaha, yeah.' He made a mental note that he missed his hairstyle too.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara leaned over to turn the volume up and continued his little "dance" and the small job of cooking his already burnt breakfast eggs. Oh well. Who ever said Akatsuki members had to be good cooks? Deidara was used to the taste anyways.

A loud knocking at the door distracted his attention and he left the eggs on the stove and his beloved radio to open it.

Three pairs of eyes stared back at Sakura's glowing face.

"Good to see you so early, yeah!" Sarcastically of course.

"Sakura-chan you had us really worried… Even Kakashi came before you!!" Naruto said, bounding past her and inviting him self in.

Oops, was this the mission Tsunade had been talking about? He didn't actually expect them to pick him up…

He shrugged and turned back to the other two. "Come in and have breakfast, we'll leave later." He grinned that sexy 'Deidara grin'.

Of course, Naruto was the innocent one of the group and didn't really look down at what she was wearing…

"Sakura. What are you wearing." It sounded like a demand to tell him why he even bothered living coming from the Uchiha that Deidara had dubbed 'mini-Itachi'.

Deidara cracked another sly grin. "Clothes, Sasuke_-kun_." Really, all they had been were a pair of knee-boots complimenting the tight black summer clothes with clouds the most brilliant shade of red.

Not exactly Akatsuki clothing, but styled much like it. "Something wrong with them?" He bated his eyes for good measure.

Deidara smugly lead the quiet pair to the dinning table where he promptly served the unnaturally blackened eggs.

Already a good morning for Deidara, yeah.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura moaned softly in her spot beside Sasori.

"Where are we going again?"

_Twitch. _"The same place the last seven times I told you. Dolt."

Sakura laughed sheepishly. She couldn't help it! They've been traveling for – god knows how long – to some god forbidden place, but it felt as long as the last mission. It just went to prove that she never listened to that Leader person.

"Sasoriiiiiii!" Along the past couple days, Sakura had been surprised to find that most the members of the well known Akatsuki hadn't really been as cold hearted as she assumed them to be, and they had managed to get a long pretty well.

Just not well enough to tell them that their Deidara was actually a lot more _girly_ than they thought…

Running a hand through her hair she quietly remembered that very morning how she had attempted to do the crazy style that Deidara usually put his hair into.

She had tried half the bottle of gel he had, used mouse, an iron, curlers (how did he even have all that?) but it seemed as if his hair had rebelled and so she put it up in the usual style that she, Sakura, usually did on missions. A simple high ponytail, her wispy bangs framing her face. Why couldn't Deidara be that simple?

Turning half asleep from the boredom back to Sasori and their companions, she caught Sasori and Kisame in another fight. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger, honestly, is that all they did?!

"Just stick to playing with your dolls, you pansy artist." Kisame guffawed again knowing he had hit Sasori with a cheap blow.

And sure enough the deadly puppet master stopped their walking to snarl at him, his eyes flashing a deathly auburn, "You _fucking fish shit!"_

"Aw, you guys stop fighting, yeah." She had _again_ taken the honors to be a medium.

"Yeah Sasori, stop being mean to me." Kisame grinned and yelped pathetically as he dogged Sasori's punch. "Is that a river?" Kisame excessively gasped, "I'll see you guys up there." And speed walked away.

"I'm going too." Sasori deadpanned and fallowed after Kisame, the air around him crackling with a promise of death.

Sasori took out a weapon or two before they sped out of Sakura's sight.

Breathing out, she shook her head at their antics. Just like her boys. Like Team 7. She really did miss them.

"Idiots." A voice chuckled from beside her.

She almost froze. Almost. Did that guy have to walk so quietly?! She forgot he was even there.

Gulping, she turned her red face to meet him. "Hn." Deidara said that right?? He better of because she'd been saying that a lot more than his little _'yeah'_.

She couldn't stop her eyes and they lead her vision down to Itachi's open black coat… Straight to his rippling muscles underneath that damn black shirt. Sakura almost drooled, and if she didn't have that tight hold over her inner counterpart, she probably would have too.

She quickly snapped her head back up and met Itachi's humored face staring back at her.

"Ahahaha, let's catch up yeah!"

_Crap._ He probably thought Deidara was going **gay** now. _Perfect_. Yeah, that's _exactly_ what she wanted! She almost groaned and mentally bashed her skull in.

The rest of the voyage had gone by in the most awkward silence in Sakura's life.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The undeniable fragrance of nail polish wafted around Team 7 and Deidara didn't seem to notice, nor did he really care. Humming, he continued painting on the dark purple color that all criminals were known for.

He let Kakashi and the Kyuubi-kid be his eyes, if the Uchiha was anything like his brother he wouldn't want to trust him either.

Speaking of mini-Itachi, he noted how the young teen hadn't talked to him since that morning when Deidara winked at him. Sasuke was probably horrified at the blush that covered his pale face. Deidara absent-mindedly grinned. He supposed the Akatsuki-styled clothes also fueled his fire.

It was well known of the _'brotherly rivalry'_ the remaining Uchiha's shared, especially since Kisame complained at it to Itachi every chance he got.

Deidara gingerly screwed the top back on, minding his nails, and pocketed the small bottle.

A tingle of familiar chakra sparked from his left and he swung his head in that direction as he blew on the already drying coat of purple.

A pleasant feeling washed over him and a relieved look crossed his face. Finally! What took them so long? He stopped and waited for both the owners of the chakra and his current team to clue in.

Naruto glanced behind him, "Sakura-chan?"

Deidara gave him back a leveled glance, "Mmm?"

Naruto flushed much like Hinata would, "Something wrong? Why'd you stop?"

He looked back at now three pairs of eyes and set an innocent look on his face as he clasped his hands together, "You guys didn't feel that?" He blinked clueless. _Morons._

Sasuke and Kakashi immediately tensed.

And Naruto? "Huh?"

Deidara blanched. He forced a smile on his twitching face.

He forced his mind to other thoughts. He knew Sakura had to be one of those auras and remembered his mischievous nature. He looked at Sasuke… Who noticed and looked oddly back at him.

Oh yes, Sakura was going to hate him forever more.

But Deidara couldn't help a good laugh.

"Sasuukeeeee!" He sauntered over to his side and leaned in as Sasuke leaned back.

"W-what?!" Deidara kept leaning fore ward the more Sasuke leaned back, and he eventually slammed onto the hard floor.

Deidara gave him a genuinely surprised look and knelt down, "Oh Sasuke, are you hurt?! You're so clumsy, stupid!"

Sasuke gave him a bewildered look, almost accusing him of something.

"Take your shirt off! Let me check!!!" Deidara turned surprisingly aggressive.

"What the-?" Sasuke's cry rang out on deaf ears and he flushed the deepest color of red an Uchiha _ever_ turned.

"Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto snarled, "Stop harassing Sakura-chan!!"

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura almost jumped as she heard Sasuke's baritone scream. Her eye brows creased.

Sasuke!

Her boys! Were they all right? Were they hurt?? Why did Sasuke scream? He sounded as if he was thrown back into the mystery of the Mengekyo Sharingan! Or _maybe_ he was being tortured?

It didn't even occur to her that Deidara would be there.

Her Inner urged her to go faster, and soon she was ahead any of the others around her and she found her self bracing against the trees she crashed through.

It became deathly still.

Sasuke stopped; Sakura dropped her jaw open in shock. Not even an animal made a sound. Nothing.

"_**You!"**_ And there was the devil disguised as her, leaning over a very flushed and harassed-looking Sasuke.

Deidara winked mischievously back at her and laughed at the expression on Sakura's face.

"Like my outfit?"

Sakura promptly slapped her fore head.

She was going _to kill_ him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hey what's up guys?? Aughh I'm so tired, you have no idea how long that took to write hehe, like I said before, if you have suggestions, go ahead and don't be shy to tell me -**

**Thanks to all my sexy reviewers hehe!**

**Garra:** Hehe, winkage right back to you xD

**Loverr:** LOL! You totally sound like Lee-kun! '

**Fallacy:** I guess you're right, but I just had to put in that little part of Inner Sakura and yes, I know of Sasori's death (yeah, Sakura kicks butt hehe) but Sasori is too cute for me to let go of… vv I really do secretly love him 'So in the meanwhile if you'd like, you can say it never happened yet or that she just gave him a good beating?

Lol, hope I cleared that and thanks for reviewing!!!

**Forevermore:** Aww!!! That's so sweet!! Hehe, yeah this is my new account too.

**blue-baka-ranger:** Oo, both!! I love them both too!!

**Tsukiharakitty:** Oo I like your name! xD Lol, thanks, here's the update, I hope you guys liked it -twiddles fingers-

**JenKonoha:** Yeah, I thought it would be a great idea too! Heh, actually my sister really had to convince me since I originally wanted it to be Neji she switched with. But I also love Deidara! So many choices…

**XxsasukexX: **Haha!!! You're so cute!! Don't worry I don't plan on stopping 'till I'm done.

**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX:** Hehe thanks!! Enjoyed it?

**blackSMILES: **Awww, yeah, it was fun to right too! I'm trying to get the chapters up when I can (translation: when I'm not being lazy)

**Icha Icha RAMEN: **LOL I took one look at your name and burst out laughing! XD You're so funny!! I love you!! Yeah, they're going to set up little meeting spots later on.

**x-Larxene-x: **Hehe, aww you're adorable! –big hug!!-

**Naraku's Phoenix:** No, of course not ' Deidara would never.. you know lol, it is a DeixSaku after all hehe! Oo, that sexy beast Itachi will be the first to figure it out, mwahaha, I got an idea of what I'm going to do :P

One other thing, I swear to god that "May your pens move swift" line was like a spell or something xD I never wrote so much before ahaha! I love you!!

**Athousandxpapercranes: **Aw, thanks!! –hug- :D

**angel-temptations: **I love you!! You were my first reviewer of my first fic!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**Thanks for all the words of inspiration!! –cries- You guys are too good to me…**

**Stay Lovely People!**

**Ciao-**


	3. Chapter 3

**xXxTsukuyomixXx**

**-ShadowBabe- (LAZY Beta for all my fics)(also sister..)**

**Playing Along**

**x**

"So do you? Like my outfit I mean."

Clothes?! Did she like the clothes Deidara dressed on _her _body?

If there was any a time that Sakura wanted to castrate the blond, now would be it (not counting the last 20 times they had seen each other).

She ignored the feeling of relief on seeing him – or rather, her Team 7 – again.

What made it even worse was Sasuke crawling away from herself looking very harassed and even more horrified.

Just what the hell was he doing in her body?!

She glared back at Deidara's grinning face as he stood up and ignored the small feeling of betrayal. She and Deidara weren't friends, even if Sakura had worked (kind of) hard to keep his image; Deidara wasn't obligated to do so either apparently.

Sasori landed gently somewhere near her and she turned to meet his gaze, only to see Kisame with a swelling black check, and smiled at his glowered expression. She could already feel her short boiling temper receding…

Until she looked back.

'Deidara _cut my hair?!'_

Kick his ass

_Kick his ass._

**KICK HIS ASS!**

Only a blur of black and yellow was seen and "Sakura" (really Deidara) was gone.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Eeek_, helppp!" Deidara's continuing screeching in her manly ears (with her voice, Inner added) did nothing to help her aggravation of the situation.

How weird would it look to see a man slap a woman?

"Son of a-" Sakura vented her anger in words and continued carrying Deidara along.

"Mother-" Deidara stopped half way through a fake girlish squeal to snicker at the poor girl.

Sakura stopped, and Deidara only had time to gulp nervously at her flashing eyes before she slammed his small frame against a tree.

"Owwwww.."

"Shut up. Why'd you cut my hair." Sakura had smoothed out his voice to a calm tone, but Deidara never knew he was so scary.

Grinning wryly Deidara leaned in, brushing his soft, small nose against hers, "You look good in it yeah."

She blushed and turned away. True to his word, Deidara had only cut enough to do his trademark style of hair; and it looked okay… She just wanted something to get angry over. That reminded her of Sasuke.

She didn't want to know.. "What were you doing to Sasuke?" Her arms folded over one another, her face still turned from him. She really didn't want to know.

Deidara laughed and ran his fingers down her back, "Was only a joke Pinky, don't get jealous yeah."

"..Oh."

"You shoulda seen your face!!" He continued goading.

"..Deidara."

"Yeah? Pinky?"

"You used _my body.._ for a joke." Her voice was so calm that it started to actually scare him.

"W-wait! Ah," Panic rose on his face and actions as he flapped his arms around. How was it that girls could always turn the simplest things back on you?

She let out a cry of rage and – to Deidara's horror – uplifted a tree, _roots included, _and basically chucked it at him.

"What the hell, yeah?!" Deidara jumped up to evade the… flying tree, and looked back at the crater that it had made.

He turned back towards Sakura, ready to tear her head off but feeling the every bit of terror that she always made her enemies feel. She could have killed him!! Over _a joke_.

He almost promised to stop flirting with her little buddies.

Almost.

Sakura's sparkling eyes came into his view and the thoughts of rage fled his mind and he blanched as he thought of something to say. "S-Stop crying in my body, yeah.. You make me look like a.. Uh.."

'Oh what do I do, craap crapcrapcrap'

He slowly stepped over to her and awkwardly patted her head… Good. Now what to say?

"Uhm, it's okay, you'll get over it yeah."

He almost pissed his pants at the look Sakura gave him.

"_What the hell?" _Both swirled their heads around to see the owner of the new voice.

"Sasori-kun!" Deidara didn't know whether to be happy or mortified at the awkward position he found himself and Sakura in.

"Deidara's" face covered in tears and "Sakura's" arm half way around his waist.

"Daidara, you _cry?"_ The puppet raised an eyebrow.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

It was constant sounds of battle cries and kunai's whizzing past… All of it coming from Sasuke trying to kill his brother. His flesh and blood.

Sure, he felt guilty about that fact, but that was when he was lying awake after planning to slaughter him.

He continued on with the kick that would of smashed his skull in if Itachi wasn't a clone. Feeling a tad more frustrated, he quickly bolted to the next Itachi to his side while throwing a kunai at another.

All the while as the real Itachi watched from a tree as he amused his brother with clones after clones…

"You going to finish it yet?" Kisame said, not bothering to hide the snicker and looked over to his own clones dealing with the other two members of Team _something._

"Are you kidding? And go out there and actually fight him? Are you half asleep?." Obviously, it was common knowledge with the partners, of Sasuke's constant attacks.

"Afraid he'll hurt you?"

"Please, he loves me too much too kill me." Itachi raised an eyebrow as a sickening crack was heard and turned back to his younger brother.

"DIE ITACHI!!"

"What were you saying?" Itachi rolled his eyes. Honestly if Kisame didn't shut it with all his "guffawing" he'd give away their spot. He acted like that loud mouth idiot Deidara.. Who wasn't acting very loud lately.. Or _moronic…_

Hey where _was _Deidara? Or Sasori?

They better not be… Ew.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Sakura glared to her side at Deidara as he finished off explaining to "Sasori-kun, yeah!"

Of course that _idiot_ couldn't handle seeing his best friend again and just _had _to glomp him, which resulted in a blushing Sasori attempting to kill her body and Sakura had calmed him down enough so _the idiot _could tell him what was going on.

"So that's what was going on…" Sasori sported an amused look on his porcelain face. "And I thought with all the staring at Itachi, you were just going gay…" It was odd that he had to talk to a pink haired girl and be actually talking to his partner and best friend, it made him slightly uncomfortable and he was still getting used to the change…

He just wondered how long it took _them_ to adjust. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sasori actually only felt bad for the Sakura-girl because he knew Deidara could be a total… dolt.

Deidara turned his violated face over to Sakura, _"You made me gay?!"_

She in turn shrugged smugly from getting him to do something other than grin, "And you were flirting with Sasuke. We're even, yeah." She retorted sarcastically.

"But you made me _gay!"_

"You wore purple nail polish." She said calmly examining her – or rather, Deidara's now pink nails. "What a depressing, _girly _color."

Deidara looked like he just died, "You-you-p-pink?!"

Sasori sighed and cut in between them, if he knew anything about Itachi then he would be fighting Sasuke with clones while up in a tree, but if they didn't go back soon then he would look for them… "Would you two shut it? What are your plans. We half to go back soon before the rest notice."

"Deidara" looked up at him with wistful blue eyes. "Tsunade-shishou placed me on the mission of course, so she should know something about the relic. Deidara talk to her, and _don't_ get her pissed."

Deidara faintly shivered, "Too late Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura looked towards him with a soft blush, surprised at the sudden suffix to her name, but before she could say anything Sasori cut in, "And you two should probably meet up somewhere so you could _learn to act like each other_." This time he did roll his eyes.

"O-okay." Sakura looked back at Deidara, "Where do you think we should meet then?"

The sudden look that crossed his face made her raise an eyebrow.

"There's this quiet little café…" He began.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Deidara almost burst out laughing (very unwomanly like) as he glanced at the still disgruntled Sasuke beside him as he and the rest of Sakura's team treaded down the gravel road.

The little "fight" had passed a couple hours ago when Sakura left after wanting a small glance at the team she missed so much – although Deidara didn't understand why – and a promise to meet him at a small forest that was close to the "quiet café" he was taking her to.

Deidara had begged Sasori to come but he kept pretending he didn't hear him, which pissed him off, which in turn aggravated Sakura and before they could start another of their infamous fights Sasori had shoved him back to Team 6.. or 8.. or whatever. Then he proceeded to grab onto Sakura's hand and practically fly back to a suspicious Itachi.

Itachi… He had been slightly sickened to hear she had been _staring_ at his rival for.. well, everything. 'Stupid Uchiha,' he scowled.

…Deidara only noticed how quiet Sakura's team seemed after a fight with the Akatsuki, namely caused from the tension vibrating from Mini-Itachi. His own team was never like that, after a fight they'd go on like nothing happened.

"So.. What do you guys do for fun?" Deidara asked trying not to barf. Pfft. _Bonding._

"Think of ways to kill my brother."

"…Eat ramen." Naruto flashed him a brilliant smile, "But you know that Sakura-chan!"

"…And drink sake." Kakashi put in.

"Sorry I asked," he mumbled. This was going to be a long, _long _walk.

Sakura never seemed this boring to him…

Speaking of Sakura…

The café, in truth, was the complete opposite of what he had told her, a crowded, boisterous club complete with strippers and purple nail polish loving sadists. It was the very pub that most the Akatsuki members relaxed in… With a girl or five of course.

He just couldn't wait to see her pretty, angry face.

Really, he couldn't wait to piss her off.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Stop staring at him!" A harsh whisper directed towards Sakura snapped her out of her blushing state and she shyly turned back to Sasori.

"Ahehe, just 'cause I was looking in his direction doesn't mean I was staring at him!" she whispered back and Sasori could only shake his head.

"Deidara told you not to."

"And what he doesn't know couldn't hurt him," she stuck her tongue out and almost giggled very unmanly-like. She really had to stop doing that.

Sasori had been dubbed (by her of course) a _'man sensei,' _but she appreciated what he did. Sasori hadn't of killed her because Deidara was his best friend, and even though she didn't know what benefits it would do for them – others would probably kill her without a second thought.

Itachi already seemed to dislike Deidara – and she had reflected on the thought of him killing her just because of it.

"_You're staring again."_ Sasori but into her thoughts again. She couldn't help it if Itachi was as adorable as he was!

But as cute and… _amusing_ as he was, she knew she would never like him in that sense. The past experience with his younger brother had left her slightly scarred and men in particular were the last things that Sakura would like to think of.

She turned her flustered face over to Sasori once again, "Sorry Sasori, I was just thinking."

Sasori only starred at her blankly for a small moment before nodding and returning his attention to the high speed tree hopping they were doing.

'Oo, stupid always intense men.' She rolled her eyes and also continued.

She could only hope Deidara wasn't this bored.

Scratch that. She hoped the annoying turd drowned.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Only an hour to go now…

Sakura's clock ticked on oblivious to Deidara's growing irritation and he set the clock on the comfortable bed he sat on.

Only an hour before he would go and meet up with Sakura. But time seemed to go really slow in Konoha.

Huffing out in frustration he looked back down at the clock (which hadn't changed the time yet) and ran a hand through his pink hair.

His memory led him back to the last conversation he had with the smart kunoichi, and he unwittingly remembered that he had to talk to "shishou".

'Ughhh, better do that before I meet up with her then.' He looked back down at the clock and shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head before lying on the fluffed bed.

Worrying about.. well, anything was not a Deidara thing. 'Pfft. Who cares.'

With a small content smile, he instead chose to take a small nap to pass the time.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Where the _hell _was he?

Sakura had already been waiting for an hour, and the familiar feeling of déjà vu set in. He was just like Kakashi!

'Stupid men, their all alike!!' She growled in anger, feeling her stupid eyebrow twitching again, and forced herself to take a deep breath before her heart started palpitating… Or something of the like that only Deidara could cause.

How dare he?! Didn't he know better than anyone how difficult it was to sneak out?!

Her eyes softened and she let out a small breath while leaning her back on the mangled tree (proof of her impatient ness) behind her.

She couldn't help being biased to men, but it had been practically engraved into her head after her bad experiences. She remembered how harsh she had been on him since… the moment they met, but Deidara never really seemed to mind or react ruthlessly.. He was always kind in his own way.

Sakura could feel the beginnings of guilt ebbing at her and made another promise to herself to be nicer to him.

"BOO!!"

Twitch. Never mind.

"**You're late."**

"Aww, Sakura-chan you didn't even react, yeah…"

"**Why are you late."** The undertone in her voice surprised him, he didn't know how scary he could get, he could even swear he saw a familiar tint of green ebbing into her blazing eyes.

"Umm, ahehe, you see… Your parents! Yeah, they needed me to do some cho-"

"My parents are dead, Deidara."

Oh.

She raised an eyebrow and bit down a smile. The expression on his face was adorable, just like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The topic of her parents was still a little raw, but Sakura knew that they were always with her.

Staring up at him from her seated position, she crossed her arms and waited for the next lie he was sure to deliver. Just like Kakashi. Sakura really did miss him, once she got back she promised herself to buy him the next _signed_ addition of Icha for her perverted sensei… Even though he probably had it.

Deidara blinked owlishly_, 'Shit!'_ 'Ohh, well then, some people must of broke into your house when I was napping and _pretended _to be-"

"So then you were napping? Why didn't you just say so." She got up and dusted herself before turning back to Deidara's sheepish face. "So?"

He looked at her questioningly before catching on, "Oh, right… The café is just at the end of this path." He almost couldn't keep off the grin and grabbed Sakura's hand, happily tugging at the blushing girl.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Never to have suffered would never to have been blessed." _

–_Edgar Allen Poe_

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**YouAngelStandingBy: **LOL! XD Don't worry, I'm still here.

**torete: **Itachi? Aw, I just love him, I had to put him in hehe, actually I was going to originally make him be the first to know, (because of Sakura's obviousness) but Sasori was easier to put in.

**Leana Mee: **Hehe, thanks!!! Glad to make you laugh so hard then –blush-

**Akatsuki-Luver: **Ohh, I love your name!!! It should be everyone's name hehe, and I'm trying as best as I can to update faster.

**angel-temptations: **Aww, I'm happy you feel lucky then And I'd take your _delicious_ cookie.. But I'm on a diet –cries-

**Sabaku no Kurai: **Aww, thanks! –blush- Yeah, I had a lot of fun writing those "Sakura flirting" scenes, lol you're like the second person to give me cookies xD

**Shadow Quil: **Heehee, aw thanks, hope you enjoyed it!

**Diddle: **-blushblushh- Oh my, you're so nice!!! –hug!-

**XxHunter The One and OnlyxX: **AHAHA you died laughing xD I love you lol

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: **Hope you enjoyed my update!!

**Jade Garden: **Hehe, thanks a ton!! I know, I love the little Itachi thing too xD And I seriously don't know how I'm going to get her to explain when she goes back to her own body ahaha, I can see them all throwing up after learning they were turned on by a man that was dressed like a girl xD LOL!! Aw, thanks for adding me!! )

**Guardian of light 64: **Lol, thanks, I love writing humor Hope this one made you laugh!

**TsukiharaKitty: I LOVE YOU!!!!! **After reading your review, my parents were looking at me oddly because I was laughing so hard haha. I love your ideas soo much, I really didn't think of what your brilliant mind thought, thanks so much!! Lol you were blushing? Aww, you're so cute. P There's a special thanks for you at the bottom because I love you so much '

**.Wax.Butterflies.:** Thanks! I love you too xD

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Phew! Done. Sorry that took so long people, (not to mention that it seems really short to me...) but with work and school final exams (and my sister/beta being a lazy bum xD hehe, yeah I know I was being lazy too) I was kind of **_**distracted**_**. Ohh, and before I forget, a special thanks to **TsukiharaKitty**, you have no idea how hard I laughed at your review!! Great ideas, I'll definitely try hard to work them in. You brilliant, brilliant author. **

**And again, if anybody has any neat ideas, don't hesitate to say anything, they might end up being as great as **TsukiharaKitty's

**Heehee, love you my sexy readers, see you all in the next chapter.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Ciao Forever

I am NOT sorry to say that I will never be on fanfiction again.

Life is too short to be wasting it on the computer people, get out and have fun, you only have one life and I realize that I wasted most of my school life looking for stories, gaining weight and ended up hating myself and my life more than anything.

**IT'S NOT WORTH IT!!** GO HAVE FUN!!

I hope you all see things the way I do, and I honestly hope this site is taken down one day.

Don't let fanfiction take over your lives like a damn drug, no matter how bad your reality is, don't let your imagination take you away for years until one day you snap out of it and realize what it has done to your _**reality.**_

Love you all, (especially you, BloodLustKunoichi, my internet best bud)

Ciao forever.


End file.
